Wall damage occurs frequently in corridors such as in hospitals or nursing homes wherein there is a great deal of movement of vehicles such as of laundry carts, cabinets carrying food trays, beds, wheel chairs and the like. Wall damage is unsightly and relatively expensive to repair. The corridors as a general practice are equipped with hand rails and with various types of protective coverings, strips, or pads applied to wall surfaces.
It is desirable to have a combination of a hand rail and a bumper as a unitary installation for wall protection.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hand rail in combination with a wall bumper as a unitary structure.
It is another object of this invention to provide a wall bracket adapted to have removably mounted thereon a combination structure comrpising a hand rail and a wall protective device.
It is more specifically an object of this invention to provide in connection with a wall bracket as in a corridor, a hand rail having a depending rib seated in an accommodating slot in said bracket, means removably securing said hand rail, and a plate member depending from said hand rail a sufficient distance and having sufficient rigidity to protect an adjacent wall surface from becoming marred or otherwise damaged by warding of a moving vehicle such as a wheeled cart.